La Princesse Diamant et l'Omniverse
by goustanlecruel
Summary: Un mal ancien s'est réveillé, pour obtenir sa liberté, il est prêt à tout détruire, quitte à foutre le bordel dans l'univers tel que nous le connaissons et tout les univers parrallèles qui nous entourent. La ligue du mal est créer, de valeureux héros vont se relever pour lutter contre ce mal. Je remercie Ariani Lee pour l'aide et le support qu'elle me donne(surtout pour sailor moon


**La princesse Diamant et l'omniverse.**

**Chapitre 1**

**La destruction par la fusion.**

* * *

Au large de Bételgeuse, prêt de la constellation d'Orion, au centre d'un trou de ver, une planète morte demeure au centre de ce chaos. Pour une raison encore inconnue, cette planète ne s'effrite pas, ne disparait pas dans les méandres du vide. Elle est devenue le lieu où les pires crapules de multiples univers se rencontrent. Au sein de cette planète, vit un mal qui ne dort jamais, une entité qui ne vit que pour son propre bon vouloir : Azathoth(1). C'est l'un des grands dieux anciens, il représente le chaos atomique et n'a pas de forme concrète.

De lui-même, il ne fait rien, mais les grands anciens ont un puissant messager, la plus vile créature qui soit à leur service et qui les sert avec la plus grande délectation qui soit. Le Chaos Rampant, le cœur et l'âme des autres dieux, le seul à posséder une véritable personnalité, Nyarlathotep(1). Il n'est pas là pour l'or, l'argent ou la gloire, il est là pour contenter ses idiots de maîtres. Et en leur nom, il doit retrouver le point d'encrage le plus pur possible et il est en passe d'y arriver.

Dans une grotte se rassemblent les êtres les plus abjects de tous les univers connus et inconnus. Des portails s'ouvrent de toutes parts dans les parois et sur le sol. Ils se regroupent en silence dans les ténèbres, la lueur de leurs torches enflammées reflétant leurs ombres distordues. Le mal rampant brisa le silence au travers du portail situé sur le sol :

- Xenmas(2), l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Oui, mon maître ! Nos pertes furent innombrables, mais nous l'avons !

Agenouillé devant le portail noir, Xenmas jubilait, son sourire masqué derrière sa longue chevelure argentée. Il venait de coiffer au poteau Maléfique et les autres généraux. Il avait satisfait son maître.

- Tu lui as mis le contrôleur mental ?

- Oui, mon maître.

- Amène-moi cette créature.

- Viens ici, saleté. Xenmas tira sur la chaine qu'il tenait à la main.

Une masse gélatineuse ressemblant à une limace mutante sortit du portail de l'organisation. Tout en cette créature était repoussant, une large fente verticale tapissée de petites chélicères laissait échapper une lueur verte. Une carapace épaisse créait un semblant de crâne et une collerette chitineuse descendait jusqu'au bas de sa queue, laissant les flancs flasques de la créature se gonfler et se vider en fonction des gaz que sont corps relâchait. Le monstre passa devant son geôlier. Xenmas tira sur la chaine pour le stopper, après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait capturé, la masse s'arrêta.

Xenmas se releva et aboya :

- Présente-toi au maître !

Un gargouillis sourd se fit entendre, la voix de cette abomination était grave et caverneuse. Il répondit :

- Je suis Abathur(3), responsable des améliorations génétiques de l'essaim.

La voix provenant du gouffre lui posa la question suivante, la voix était douce et amicale comme un grand-père parlant avec son petit-fils.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, Abathur ?

- Question non pertinente, je suis là pour faire évoluer l'essaim !

Nyarlathotep repris sur un ton plus tranchant :

- L'essaim n'est plus, Abathur !

L'immonde créature observa un instant de silence. Les volutes de gaz sortant de ses deux bourrelets verticaux semblaient être devenues irrégulières et ses chélicères accélérèrent leurs mouvements.

- Essaim détruit. Abathur ne sent plus la présence de sa reine. Abathur ne ressent plus aucun Zerg. Unité biologique Abathur n'a plus de fonction. Retour à l'état sauvage.

Le chaos rampant repris doucement :

- Je suis ton nouveau maitre, Abathur, et je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où ton travail sera apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Un tentacule noir sortit de nulle part, saisit délicatement la créature et la ramena dans le trou dimensionnel par lequel il était apparu. La voix sortant du portail reprit la parole :

- Maintenant que j'ai le modeleur génétique, j'ai besoin du sang pur !

- Mais maître ! Interrompit Xenmas encore dégouté par l'immonde spectacle qui s'était offert à lui. Il n'y a aucun nouveau-né présentant les caractéristiques que vous désirez, mais mes subalternes continuent les recherches.

- Hahahahaha !

Ce rire froid fit écho dans la grotte et tous les regards se tournèrent sa source. Une longue femme vêtue de noir sortit de l'ombre, reconnaissable entre toutes par ses deux cornes de dragon et son couard de corbeau. Maléfique(4) s'approcha du portail. Elle toisa Xenmas, son dégoût du personnel de l'Organisation treize, se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle le méprisa encore quelques seconde avant de reprendre :

- Toi et ton Organisation… je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser les sans-cœur pour gagner du temps. Je me suis toujours demandé comment treize gamins pourraient passer au peigne fin tout l'omniverse, et j'ai ma réponse : ils ne peuvent _pas_. Qu'en dites-vous, maître ?

- Ton raisonnement est bon, mais tu es trop hâtive dans tes désirs, et de plus tu penses encore à me supplanter. Punition !

Maléfique tenta de s'échapper, en vain. De petits tentacules finissant par trois griffes acérées se lancèrent de plusieurs endroits de la cave en même temps, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à l'ensorceleuse. Un silence pesant tomba, déchiré uniquement par les hurlements de Maléfique qui se faisait arracher sa robe. Apparurent ensuite d'autres tentacules hérissés de griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans les mollets, les cuisses et les bras de la sorcière. Xemnas baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait bouché les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les suppliques de son homologue féminin, les bruits de déchirement des chairs, de sucion des ventouses et du bruit répugnant que faisait le mucus des tentacules suintant sur le sol. Tous ces sons se mélangeaient dans la tête du chef de l'Organisation XIII. Après deux minutes de mauvais traitement, elle s'évanouit enfin. Ses jambes étaient en lambeaux, les quelques morceaux de tissus qui la couvraient ne cachaient plus rien de sa nudité. Tirée par les pieds, elle fut soulevé par un tentacule, le sang ruisselait de ses jambes et lui coulait sur le visage. Xenmas croisa le regard vide de Maléfique et tressaillit.

- Maintenant, je vais te reprogrammer, lança Nyarlathotep.

Un gargouillis immonde sortit du portail et Maléfique fut jetée à l'intérieur.

- Quant à vous autres, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous envoie chercher des informations dans tout l'omniverse. En cas d'échec de votre part, je vous ferai gouter à des supplices pires que la mort. Partez maintenant !

Le portail se referma, laissant les ombres entre elles.

- Xenmas, tu te prends pour qui, bordel ?

La voix était éraillée et grave.

- Tu sais, Pat(5) (Xemnas se releva et essuya du revers de sa main le bas de son pantalon.), je veux pas la ramener mais hormis palabrer, tu n'as servi encore à rien !

- Silence, tous les deux ! Coupa la voix grave d'un homme agacé.

Sortant de l'ombre, il se présenta à la lumière. Mince, habillé de fines étoffes noires et rouges, un turban noir accentuait la noirceur de ses yeux. Il s'avança en écartant un lambeau de vêtement ensanglanté du bout de sa canne cobra dorée.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie. Je vais encore creuser de mon côté et au besoin, je vous tiendrai au courant !

Il se retourna en direction de son portail, son sourire étirant son fin bouc, mais une lueur bleutée apparut devant lui.

- Au courant… Te connaissant, Jafar(6), tu vas encore tout faire pour nous souffler la flamme.

Les flemmes bleues du seigneur des enfers se mirent à bruler d'un feu plus intense, éclairant les flaques de sang laissées par Maléfique.

- Pour un dieu, je te trouve bien mesquin, Hadès(7), siffla Jafar en reprenant la direction de son portail.

- Cessons ces discussions ridicules, Xenmas est déjà parti ! Interrompit Pat.

Les différents intervenants se toisèrent, gaugeant les possibilités des uns par rapport aux autres. Ils repartirent chacun par leur propre portail. Lorsque la grotte se retrouva silencieuse, une dernière ombre se mit en mouvement. La malice se lisait dans ses yeux reptiliens. Il approcha le portail du maître.

- Maître ! J'ai probablement trouvé ce que vous recherchez. D'après mes conclusions, vous êtes à la recherche d'un être pur ! Et je pense avoir ce que vous avez besoin !

La grotte resta silencieuse encore un moment. Le maître de la nuitosphère sentit une vibration émaner du portail. Tous les portails encore ouverts se mirent à cracher du feu ! La peau bleue du général semblait assez malmenée par la chaleur des flammes. Néanmoins, Abadeer(8) s'avança de quelques pas vers le portail principal, ajusta sa petite cravate anglaise noire, vérifia si sa chemise était toujours d'un blanc immaculé et ferma les deux premiers boutons de sa veste noire. Après s'être occupé de ces petits détails vestimentaires, il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Nyarlathotep se manifester devant lui. Le portail principal était à même le sol. Une odeur putride d'excréments, de plantes en décomposition, de méthane et d'autres puanteurs inqualifiables se dégagèrent de ce gouffre de putréfaction. Un liquide commença à déborder du gouffre, sa consistance goudronneuse et son aspect huileux répugnaient au contact. Au milieu de cette flaque, une sorte de pantin humanoïde se tenait debout dégoulinant de goudron. La tête se mit à bouger et se fixa droit sur Abadeer. La chose n'avait pas d'yeuxni de bouche, mais trois orifices vides parodiant le visage d'un homme souriant.

- Je t'écoute, Abadeer. De tous ces imbéciles, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Merci monseigneur ! Dit Abadeer, en s'inclinant.

- Parle maintenant ! Lança le pantin au masque souriant.

- Sur les terres de Ooo, il existe une princesse, connue sous le nom de Princesse Diamant. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle est enceinte. Ce sont des êtres organiques qui ont la pureté d'un diamant et d'après mes recherches, c'est ce que vous aimeriez posséder afin de pouvoir vous réincarner !

Abadeer souriait. Lui étant une création du chaos, pouvait enfin accomplir son destin. Mais il lui restait encore un détail à régler : il devait convaincre Nyarlathotep de fusionner son monde avec les autres.

- Pour pouvoir y arriver, mon maître, il va falloir fusionner mon univers avec un autre.

- Tu es bien inspiré, Abadeer, mais il me faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour faire fusionner la nuitosphère avec un seul univers et je suis très pressé !

Abadeer ne saisit pas tout de suite ce que Nyarlathotep voulait dire ! Plus il réfléchissait, plus son sourcil droit s'élevait.

- Il y aurait en fait plusieurs centaines d'univers à fusionner mon maître ! Ce que vous allez faire demeure de l'ordre du divin !

- Ce n'est pas un problème, pour ça je m'en chargerai moi-même ! Retourne dans la nuitosphère, je m'occupe de tout.

- Oui, mon maître.

Abadeer baissa la tête en guise de salut. Les flammes qui jusqu'alors soufflaient, se turent et la flaque se fit avaler par le portail avec le bruit d'un glaire que l'on ravale.

Le maître de la nuitosphère s'en retourna vers son univers en se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la mesure exacte de la puissance de ce Nyarlathotep.

Dans le royaume des bonbons, la Princesse Chewing-Gum(9) se préparait afin de recevoir à dîner ses amis Finn (9) l'humain et Jake(9) le chien. Elle cherchait dans sa garde-robe quelle robe la mettrait le plus en valeur cette nuit. Tandis que qu'elle se décidait à choisir entre la robe rose bonbon et la robe rose fuchsia, son valet bonbon menthe la héla par la porte.

- Votre majesté, Finn, Jake, la Princesse Flamme(9) et la Princesse Diamant(10) sont là !

- Dis-leur que j'arrive tout de suite.

- Bien, votre majesté.

Dans la salle de réception du château, les convives patientaient entre eux. Jake le chien, comme à son habitude, faisait des blagues bas de plafond avec Finn l'humain, ce qui faisait rire la Princesse Flamme et la Princesse Diamant. Enfin, au bout de vingt minutes, la Princesse Chewing-Gum se présenta en haut des marches. Elle sourit en voyant ses amis, la robe fuchsia qu'elle avait choisi au final mettait bien en valeur sa chevelure de guimauve, qui pour le coup avait été soigneusement coiffée en chignon.

- Salut Finn, lança la princesse. Tu es très élégant ce soir !

- Bonsoir princesse. Merci du compliment, rétorqua Finn.

En effet, Finn harcelé par Jake et la Princesse Flamme, s'était décidé à porter en plus de son éternel bonnet blanc et de son short bleu marine, une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon noir et une veste noire en queue de pie.

- Bonsoir Jake.

- Princesse.

Le chien allongea ses membres inférieurs et, au bout de nombreuses contorsions et emmêlements, fit un baisemain à la princesse.

- Princesse Flamme.

Chewing-gum lui fit une révérence que la Princesse Flamme lui rendit aussitôt

- Chewing-Gum.

- Hello, Tiffany.

- Comment vas-tu, Chewing-Gum ?

- Je vais bien, je suis contente de vous voir tous ici pour la fête de la lune rose. Commençons ! Je vous ai préparé le repas moi-même ! Allons à table !

Finn et Jake se ruèrent en criant vers la salle à manger, au grand dam de leur hôtesse qui prit les devants afin que tout le monde ait la chance d'avoir un petit quelque chose à manger.

La princesse Flamme et la princesse Diamant fermèrent la marche et tandis qu'elles avançaient dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger, elles reprirent leur conversation.

- Tiffany, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec cette robe, c'est ta dernière création ?

- Oui je l'ai faite moi-même. Elle est constituée uniquement de diamants et de fils d'argent !

La Princesse Diamant fit une pirouette sur elle-même. Sa robe brillait de mille feux au travers de la lumière émise par la Princesse Flamme et le couloir fut éclairé de reflets arc-en-ciel.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de tous nous rassembler ! Dit la Princesse Diamant. J'aimerais que rien ne change et que ce moment soit figé dans le temps.

- Il est vrai qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. L'attaque du roi des glaces, l'attaque des bonbons zombie et j'en passe !

La Princesse Flamme sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Puis, le cliquetis des couverts et le bruit assourdissant que leurs compagnons masculins étaient capables de faire avec leurs assiettes, la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle reprit :

- Allons vite nous mettre à table, j'entends que les garçons ont déjà commencé !

À peine eut-elle eu le temps de faire trois pas qu'une lumière aveuglante traversa le ciel, forçant tout le monde à se couvrir les yeux.

- Jake, tu vois les princesses ? Demanda Finn.

- Non, je vois rien du tout !

Finn se rapprocha de l'entrée, les yeux couverts par son avant-bras et se cogna contre une masse.

- Princesse Flamme ! Cria Flinn en s'agrippant à la personne qui se trouvait à sa portée.

La lumière s'intensifia à tel point qu'ils disparurent.

Quelque part dans l'espace, le vaisseau Gummi dérivait. Un flash suivi d'une puissante secousse avaient malmené le vaisseau et ses occupants. Donald(11) reprit ses esprits le premier, remit son chapeau de magicien et commença à secouer Sora(11).

- Sora ! Réveille-toi !

- Que s'est-il passé ? On a heurté quelque chose ? Demanda Sora en se frottant le crâne.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Donald

Celui-ci prit son éternel compère par son col roulé et se mit à le secouer en le sommant de se réveiller. Dingo(11) reprit ses esprits.

- On a heurté quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Répondit Sora en lui tendant son béret orange.

- Je vais voir ce qu'en disent Tic et Tac(11).

Sora traversa le vaisseau jusqu'à la salle des machines. Les deux écureuils couraient dans tout les sens, analysant toutes les données fournies par les moteurs et les systèmes de survie du vaisseau.

- Tiens ! Sora, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Nous terminons les analyses mais il semblerait que le vaisseau n'ait subi aucun dégât !

- Ok, merci Tac, je vais prévenir Donald !

Tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs du vaisseau, Sora se demandait s'il était judicieux que celui-ci soit aussi grand. Au détour de l'aile bâbord, Sora s'arrêta, une sensation étrange lui étreignait le cœur - quelque chose ou quelqu'un était dans ce couloir. Il se décida à matérialiser sa Keyblade. Il fit mine d'avancer et, après cinq pas, Sora fit volte-face. Il décela un mouvement presque imperceptible sur sa droite, mais il était trop tard - une lame verte se trouvait sous sa gorge. Le camouflage optique qui entourait son agresseur se dissipa. Sora se retrouva en face d'une créature haute de deux mètres à la musculature puissante. Sa peau grise était couverte aux bras et aux épaules, d'une armure dorée et d'une cape noire en lambeaux. La créature observa Sora, ses yeux émettaient une lumière verte. Le garçon se sentait dépassé par cet être, mais il fut encore plus surpris quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole… La créature n'étant pas pourvue de bouche. Sa voix était forte et caverneuse.

- Qu'es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Sora et je suis un humain, répondit-il.

- Humain ! Demanda la créature. Tu es un Terran ?

- Un ter… quoi ? Interrogea Sora.

- Tu es un enfant humain. Pardonne moi cette attaque mais, je ne sais pas où je me trouve. J'étais sur un astéroïde dans la bordure extérieure de Koprulu, dans le secteur Umojan. Où sommes-nous, petit humain ?

La créature baissa sa garde et la lame qui semblait faites d'énergie se dissipa. Sora se décida à faire pareil et fit disparaître la Keyblade.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est bien Donald. Je me présente, je m'appelle Sora, je viens de l'île du destin, pas d'une planète.

- Une île ?!

La créature semblait surprise par cette déclaration

- Je m'appelle Zeratul(12) et je suis un Protoss de la planète Shakura.

- Et bien, enchanté Zeratul ! Lança Sora en lui tendant la main.

Zeratul essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation et se remémora son ami Raynord quand celui-ci saluait un autre Terran. Il prit la main de Sora entre son pouce et son index et la secoua.

- Suis-moi !, Zeratul.

Ils traversèrent tous les deux le couloir et arrivèrent dans la salle de pilotage du vaisseau Gummi.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit. Dingo semblait absorbé par les données de navigation qu'il ne comprenait pas et Donald se prenait la tête sur les cartes.

- Dingo, Donald ! Nous avons un visiteur ! S'enthousiasma Sora.

- Un visiteur ?

Reprirent les deux compères en cœur. Zeratul entra dans la salle. En le voyant, Donald faillit en perdre son bec.

- Mais comment est-il entré dans le vaisseau ? Demanda Donald.

- Je l'ignore moi-même, répondit Zeratul.

Dingo s'apprêta également à dire quelque chose, mais un second invité surprise lui coupa la parole.

- Pour être franc, les uns comme les autres, vous n'avez pas bougé de place !

Surpris, Sora brandit sa Keyblade, Zeratul sortit ses deux lames psyoniques et Donald se prépara à lancer un sort.

- Oops, je suis désolé !

L'intrus en question, sortit de l'embrasure de la porte et s'exposa à la lumière. Devant eux se dressait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux commençant déjà à grisonner. De toute évidence ils étaient en face d'un scientifique, ses vêtements étaient classiques, chaussures noires et pantalon brun, le rat de laboratoire tout droit sorti des années 50.

- Je me présente, professeur Paradoxe(13).

- En arrière Sora ! Hurla Zeratul. Cette chose n'est pas humaine, elle ne l'est plus depuis très longtemps. Son flux d'énergie semble plus vieux que le mien !

- Et pour cause, je suis né en 1920 dans mon univers… mais trêves de bavardages. Je m'égare.

Zeratul ne semblait pas satisfait par la réponse donnée par l'intrus et lui posa la question :

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

- Je présume que je n'y couperai pas ! Je suis un humain - ou du moins, je l'étais. Suite à une expérience de physique quantique menée en secret par l'armée américaine, je me suis fait happer par le portail dimensionnel que j'avais ouvert… Je me suis perdu dans l'espace-temps, j'en ai perdu la raison, mais vu que je ne pouvais plus mourir, j'ai pu soigner ma santé mentale et ai complètement récupéré ! Enfin, je crois.

Le professeur passa devant le géant gris et se cala devant la baie de pilotage.

- Et au vu de ma situation dans cet espace, j'ai décidé de développer mes connaissances.

Le professeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une lueur d'inquiétude se lisait soudainement dans son regard et il reprit la parole :

- Zeratul, je suis vos péripéties depuis maintenant deux cent ans et je me suis permis d'intervenir aujourd'hui ! Nous arrivons à une situation délicate pour votre univers et dramatique pour d'autres.

- Quoi donc, vieil homme ? Parle ! S'impatienta Zeratul.

- Il va arriver quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : on va me tuer. Pour être précis, on va m'absorber !

Dans le vaisseau, l'équipage était frappé d'une vague d'incompréhension. Les propos de cet homme étaient tout simplement fous. Donald s'avança et posa la question suivante :

- Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Le professeur fit un grand sourire et répondit, goguenard :

- Mais parce que je l'ai vu !

Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient, tous trois, complètement dépassés par les paroles du savant. Néanmoins, Zeratul semblait avoir compris ce qu'était le professeur.

- Vous êtes un marcheur du temps ! J'ai vu la naissance et la mort de soleil noir mais je suis sûr que vous, vous en avez vus bien plus que moi !

- En effet, j'ai vu la création de l'univers. J'ai vu la naissance d'innombrables races, l'évolution d'innombrables mondes, ainsi que les multiples possibilités proposées par le destin.

Malgré son apparence peu engageante, on pouvait voir la peur et l'angoisse se lire dans les yeux du Protoss. Il s'approcha également de la baie vitrée et posa la question :

- Que s'est-il passé lors de ce grand flash ? Beaucoup de choses ont été modifiées, je ne reconnais plus les étoiles, je ne ressens plus le lien entre moi et mes frères !

Le professeur baissa le regard et dit :

- Les différents plans des univers parallèles existants ont été fusionnés en un seul ! Il faut une puissance considérable pour faire une telle chose, et être maléfique pour sacrifier autant de vies pour cette futilité. Je suis ici, Zeratul, pour réparer ce qui a été commis et j'ai besoin de vous mes amis, pour m'aider.

Sora se risqua enfin à demander :

- Quand vous parlez de sacrifier des vies, vous parlez de quelle planète ?

Le professeur paradoxe ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune homme, il ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Zeratul le compris et le fit à sa place :

- Jeune Sora, on ne parle pas que d'une planète mais de l'univers dans son intégralité ! Ce qui a été fait aujourd'hui, c'est le plus grand génocide que l'univers ait pu vivre. Je vais te l'expliquer par cet exemple. Chaque univers, possède une copie de nous. Imaginez maintenant que tous les univers sont comprimés en un seul, seuls les êtres qui ont un impact puissant dans leur univers subsistent. Tous les autres sont effacés !

- Zeratul a raison, cher enfant, les seuls êtres qui puissent rester, sont ceux qui ont une empreinte forte dans l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. D'où votre présence ici ! Nous nous retrouvons dans un seul univers, communément appelé l' « Omniverse ».

Sora avait du mal encaisser la nouvelle. Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il penseait à tous ses amis rencontrés dans les différents mondes qu'il avait exploré. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Donald lui prit le coude et lui caressa la main pour le réconforter.

- Mais que faire ? Demanda Dingo.

Le professeur Paradoxe se retourna à nouveau vers l'immense baie vitrée du vaisseau. Il contemplait les étoiles et marmonnait des mots à peine compréhensibles. Après une bonne minute passée avec lui-même, il désigna une étoile.

- C'est la que vous devez aller ! C'est le système solaire, vous y trouverez la Terre qui est en fait ici l'épicentre de notre problème. Là, il vous faudra chercher après Benjamin Tennyson. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. C'est un bon garçon, il vous prêtera assistance.

Zeratul comprenait difficilement cette situation. Ses hôtes burent littéralement les paroles de ce professeur et acceptèrent sans poser de questions.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour ça, professeur ! Lança Zeratul. Mon peuple et les autres races de ma galaxie sont sur le point de disparaître, l'ennemi que je m'apprête …

- Votre ennemi, c'est le néant, Zeratul ! Et il est mortel ! Ici, notre ennemi n'est pas le néant, ni le chaos ! Ici l'ennemi, c'est le mal ! Le mal rampant, celui qui ne veut rien, qui n'a besoin de rien, qui recherche la souffrance dans le cœur des autres ! Un monstre venant d'un autre âge. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir, Zeratul, Amon a été absorbé par notre ennemi.

- Impossible ! Répliqua le Protoss.

- Et pourtant, ça n'a même pas duré une minute.

Le Protoss était abattu. Sora s'approcha de lui mais ne savait pas vraiment comment soutenir son nouvel ami. Le professeur en avait fini avec eux, il leur donna rendez-vous sur terre dans la petite ville de Bellwood et disparut, son corps disparaissant comme si celui-ci était gommé en commençant par les pieds.

Donald se décida à agir le premier. Il prit la radio et commença à essayer de rentrer en contact avec son ami est roi, Mickey. Sora, Dingo et Zeratul réfléchissaient encore à ce que le professeur leur avait dit. Après un moment, Dingo brisa le silence.

Deux petits objets sphériques venaient d'apparaitre sur le radar.

Dans le palais du Millenium d'Argent, Luna(14), une chatte noire avec une marque en forme de croissant de lune sur le front, courrait de pièce en pièce

- Princesse Sérénité(14) ! Princesse Sérénité ! Holala, mais où sont-ils tous passés ?

Depuis le grand flash, les guerrières avaient disparu et son ami et homologue male blanc, Artémis(14), demeurait introuvable. Les salles du palais défilaient sous ses pattes.

Malgré cette situation délicate, l'ambiance qui régnait dans le palais était douce et sereine, comme si une aura divine s'y était posée. Luna arriva devant les portes grandes ouvertes de la salle du trône.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, devant le trône de la reine Séléné(14) se trouvait une belle jeune femme habillée d'une robe blanche, sa chevelure mauve retombant gracieusement dans son dos. A ses côtés se tenait un homme portant ce qui semblait être une armure brillante faite d'or. Le chevalier était presque entièrement recouvert par son armure, seul ses bras étaient laissés nus de l'épaule au coude. Son heaume triangulait son visage et sa chevelure bleue jaillissait par l'arrière son casque, telle une cascade bondissant hors de la roche.

La chatte lâcha un petit « oh » d'exclamation, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour, qu'elle fut saisie par la peau du coup et placée en face des yeux bleus et perçants du chevalier.

La chatte se débattait bec et ongles mais elle ne pouvait se dégager, le chevalier la tenait par deux doigts. La belle jeune fille intervint tout de suite.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, Camus(15) !

- Pardonnez-moi ! Pour dire vrai, votre grâce, j'ai surtout été surpris de l'entendre parler.

Camus lâcha prise. La chatte retomba sur ses pattes et recula d'un bon vers la porte. Luna était sur la défensive, le poil hérissé et la queue ayant triplé de volume. La jeune femme se rapprocha, se pencha vers elle et dit :

- Pardonne-nous notre intrusion en ce lieu, mais nous ne savons pas où nous sommes ! Je me présente, je suis Saori Kido(16), et mon protecteur ici présent est Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau.

Luna était encore incertaine sur la position qu'elle devait prendre vis-à-vis des intrus mais répondit néanmoins :

- Je m'appelle Luna, je suis la conseillère de la princesse Sérénité et vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le palais de sa mère, la reine Séléné.

- Impossible ! (S'exclama Camus.) Avant ce grand flash aveuglant, nous étions au Sanctuaire dans le palais du grand Pope.

La colère se lisait dans les yeux du chevalier. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Plus son examen avançait et plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Saori se rapprocha de son chevalier afin de le calmer. Ils finirent tous deux par regarder le trône et réalisèrent que le palais était vide.

- Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui s'est produit ? Demanda Luna.

- Non, répondit Saori. Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, mais sais-tu où se trouve ce palais par hasard, Luna ?

- Bah oui, répondit la chatte d'un ton désinvolte. Vous êtes sur la Lune, dans le palais du Millénium d'Argent !

- La lune ! S'étonna Camus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'existence d'un palais ou même observé une quelconque forme de vie habitant sur la Lune.

- Eh bien tout ceci est normal, mes amis !

Cette réplique sortant de nulle part, fit faire un tel bond à Luna qu'elle s'en retrouva dans les bras de Saori. Quant à Camus, il se mit en position de combat afin de défendre sa déesse. Des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône du Millénium d'Argent quand soudain, dans l'embrasure des deux grandes portes, apparut un homme d'une soixantaine d'années portant une blouse blanche de chimie.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Paradoxe, j'ai encore énormément de choses à faire Donc, je serai clair et concis, mais d'abord, je vais vous ramener sur terre dans ce que vous appelez le Sanctuaire afin que les guerrières de la Lune soient sauvées et que vos chevaliers ne meurent pas inutilement dans un combat perdu d'avance ?

Il ne replaça ses lunettes de sécurité sur son nez, lança un petit : « et c'est parti ! » et tous disparurent de la salle du trône.

Cependant, dans les méandres du palais, une ombre longeait les murs, scrutant chaque pièce, étudiant chaque objet ! Arrivée dans la chambre de la princesse, son regard s'arrêta sur le coffre à bijoux de celle-ci. Un sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait du coffre…

(1)Azathoth et Nyarlathotep : légende lovecraftienne de Chtulhu. Les tentacules sont issus quant à eux des portails, qui sont issus d'un grand ancien : Yog-Sothoth (mais j'en parlerai plus tard dans l'histoire -))

(2)Issus de l'univers de kingdom hearts, c'est le Simili de Xehanort (si vous connaissez pas, je vous invite à passer sur le wiki dédié à cette saga), et le chef de l'Organisation XIII. En tant que tel, il n'a pas de binôme par rapport au reste de son organisation.

(3)Abathur vient de l'univers de Starcraft (2 : Heart of the Swarm pour ceux qui veulent de la précision). Il fait partie de la race Zerg et est responsable des choix d'évolution dans l'essaim. On peut le qualifier de généticien de génie qui prend plaisir à améliorer ce qui peut l'être.

(4) Personnage de Disney provenant du conte La belle au bois dormant. Elle est la maléfique sorcière qui par orgueil jette une malédiction sur tout un royaume. C'est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas, mais faisant partie des personnages principaux dans kingdom hearts, je l'ai placé dans mon histoire et me suis fait plaisir (et me ferais encore plaisir par la suite).

(5) Pat Hibulaire, premier méchant de Disney qui se battit avec Oswald dans son premier dessin animé Steamboat Willy. Il est l'archétype du méchant gros, un peu mégalo, mais qui au final est plus dangereux que l'on ne le croit. (Du fait de sa maladresse légendaire, on ne sait pas trop ce qui peut arriver quand il est dans les parages)

(6) Jafar, antagoniste du dessin animé de Disney, Aladin. C'est un puissant magicien, qui désire renverser le pouvoir en place dans son royaume. Il est vil, sournois et ne recule devant rien pour arriver à son but.

(7) Hadès, le maitre des enfers, est issu ici de l'univers Disney toujours, et d'Hercule en particulier. Mégalo en puissance, il ne vit que pour lui et ne pense qu'à lui ! Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il à un petit problème gestion de la colère.

(8) Abadeer est le maître de la nuitosphère et le père de Marceline dans le dessin animé Adventure Time.

(9) Princesse Chewing-gum, Princesse Flamme, Finn et Jake, sont les héros principaux du dessin animé Adventure Time.

(10) La Princesse Diamant, je ne l'ai pas encore vue dans Adventure Time, donc pour l'instant, je garde la paternité !

(11) Tic et Tac les deux écureuils, Dingo et Donald, sont issus de la franchise Disney, Sora vient de la franchise kingdom hearts où ils font tous les cinq leur apparition. Sora est le héros, les autres, de complet faire-valoir !

(12) Zeratul est issus du jeu Starcraft, il est un puissant templier noir, sa force et son intelligence en font un adversaire redoutable. Il a connu maintes guerres et, par rapport à ses congénères, est assez ouvert d'esprit vis-à-vis des autres races intelligentes.

(13) Le professeur Paradoxe (non, ce n'est pas le docteur) vient quant à lui de l'univers du dessin animé Ben 10, c'est un brillant physicien qui se retrouva perdu dans l'espace et le temps quand une expérience tenue dans une base secrète américaine a mal tourné.

(14) Princesse Sérénité, Luna et Artémis (et la reine Séléné qui ici ne fait qu'un passage anecdotique) sont issus du manga sailormoon, la guerrière de la Lune flanqué de ses deux accolytes félins. On peut qualifier cette adolescente de protectrice de la terre.

(15) Camus, le chevalier d'or du verseau qui n'est pas mort ici ! Deus ex machina, c'est la magie des univers parallèles qui parle. Il est le gardien de la déesse Athéna dans le manga Saint Seya.

(16) Saori Kido alias la déesse Athéna peut être considérée comme la pire des personnes à protéger. Elle a la désagréable habitude de se mettre dans les ennuis et de faire confiance à ses chevaliers… Merci le boulet.


End file.
